


Lightning in the Forest

by Kit_Carson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Don't underestimate Go, Gen, Help, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legendary Pokemon, Rocket Grunts have a bad idea and a bad day, bad days all around, im bad at endings, it was suppose to be funny, this isnt funny, this might be horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Carson/pseuds/Kit_Carson
Summary: *needs a new title*A simple Picnic out turns into something a little more. Of course Go And Carl are up to the task but the Leaders are definitely on their way.Ok its a bad description but this didn't turn into the cute battle fic I was planning... I'm not actually sure how this happened, or got this... scary? Any Ways, enjoy!
Kudos: 7





	Lightning in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the And the World Will Turn to Ash I just don't have a clue how to tag that...

The sun dipped low in the sky, silence broken by harsh pants and the soft crunch of leaves under foot. The young man that was on the move knew that he couldn’t slow down quite yet. He needed to be further. Needed to go faster. Go knew what was coming, and it wasn’t going to be pretty. 

Not that he was actually expecting to be chased the way he was right now. Spark insisted on runs in the preserve and Go spent a fair amount of time chasing Instinct one/Zapdos/Spark whoever was in charge at any given point in time. Carl was draped across his back, holding on as best he could for the bumpy ride he was undergoing. The wheelchair lay abandoned a ways back in the furious attempt to gain distance and prepare. 

Annie was on her way for help, Wingdings was flying her back. Go and Carl hadn’t wanted her in the middle of what was about to go down. Even the rocket members where more inclined to let her go, with an ease that left the other two more than a little suspicious. The VERBAL consensus being she was too cute to be in the middle of the big mess, but no one bought the excuse. Wingdings was only supposed to carry the picknick stuff (courtesy of the three leaders) but was more than strong enough to carry a person back to headquarters. It was too convenient, the one time they have a flying Pokémon capable of carrying a person is the time they get attacked? No, definitely a trap. But the leaders where capable people, and Annie was a powerful trainer in her own right. It should be fine.

This however left Go and Carl to hoof it thorough the woods to the best and most convenient spot for an actual fight. And if some of the rocket members got left behind? All the better.

“Are we there yet? I still want to …Educate… that pathetic little fuck who had the gall to- “

“Oy. I know you want to show him who’s boss, and I know you can take him no problem. But remember, we need SPACE. So, stop whining. We’re almost there. Besides, you know what is coming after us.” 

“Rocket?” the sarcastic response garnered a laugh from the jogging male. He was beginning to slow down, and behind them they could hear their pursuers beginning to catch up as they pushed through the undergrowth. 

“Other than Rocket.” The two men broke through the trees and into a clearing. Go jogged over to an old growth tree and settled Carl down before flopping into the grass to wait. He hadn’t made any effort to actually lose the followers, so they should be showing up before too long. He settled back to enjoy the show and was not disappointed. As the members of team rocket that where actually able to keep up on the mad dash after Valor two and Instinct two began to trickle out of the woods Go pulled out a bottle of water and a granola bar. He was relatively unscathed, despite the flight, and seemed sprawled effortlessly in a patch of dappled shade, Carl was windswept but remarkably clean, and both men looked effortlessly relaxed. The rocket members looked like they had been thought the ringer. 

The woods are not kind to people that don’t know them; full of dips and roots to trip the unwary, the trees packed with bug types that where happy to slow down anyone who passed them. Beyond that? This forest backed onto Instinct territory. So, few people actually went through there leaving the land mostly wild. 

There where signs of a fight on every rocket member, leaves and scratches, mud on once unspoiled clothing, and several where limping. The numbers had been cut by a third presenting better odds to the two fighters that now awaited their opponents. The lack of care displayed by the two team seconds was infuriating. 

“So, the running weakling and the pathetic cripple think they can keep us from what we want? Let’s show them who is actually in charge of this!” Go dusted off his jacket, the stray bits of grass stood out on the otherwise pristine yellow his eyes fixed on a distant point in the sky. Carl’s eyes were cold and hard as he patted a Natu that had settled on his thigh. A soft wind rustled faintly golden leaves, and finally the silence on the part of the trainers was broken by Go’s sigh.

“I don’t know why everyone assumes I am weak, simply because I’m not considered to be top ten in the rankings. As the man who wrangles Zaptos and standing with the keepers of Moltres and Articuno I think I should be at least considered somewhat competent. After all, who kept Instinct running before Spark arrived? Not our former leader. Me.” Lightning flashed in his eyes as he turned his gaze to the previous speaker. “I tolerate a great deal. But the next time you insult Carl it will be the last time you look down on anyone.” Dead silence. Then Carl snorted.

“How the ever-loving fuck did you keep a strait face on that last line? Priceless. Did you ever consider Valor?” tension broken, Go let his lips twitch up into a slight smile of amusement. 

“Nope, you can keep your Flaming Bird of Molten Death, I’m happy with the Flying Murderous Tesla Coil, Thanks.” Around them the Team Rocket members where getting more and more annoyed as the two men talked as though nothing was wrong.

“Speaking of, do you think they will be here soon?” Carl’s question was met with a snort of amusement. 

“Carl, my friend, if they aren’t here in half an hour, dinner is on me.” 

“Enough!” the Rocket Grunt in charge Screamed “Can either of you even fight, because all you have been doing for the last hour and a half is running like a bitch and sassing like a pathetic fucking child who doesn’t know any better!”

“And yet it is you who has lost, both his cool and his energy. Can’t even keep up with a light jog on Instinct Land? Pathetic. Go could have carried me all the way to headquarters in the time it would take you just to get out of the brush. We are only Here because, well, when the others arrive to finish you off, we don’t want the forest to burn down. Go and I are more than enough to keep you here.” 

“Your precious Legendary Birds won’t be coming! This is an all-out strike! We will take them down as soon as that squeaky woman makes it to the second line. She will be the perfect hostage!”   
At this, the humor of the afternoon fled in the face of the obvious threat. In an instant the Rocket members where not facing Carl and Go but Instinct Two and Valor Two. Not men but Leaders. It was here that some of the surrounding Rocket members began to doubt the ‘Plan’ that had been cooked up by some of the paper pushers of the Team. There was no wasted movement, no fear, no major change save for the lack entertainment in their eyes.

“Carl, who do you have?” 

“Everyone. And you?”

“Everyone of course. You aren’t surprised.”

“Of course not Go. You chase Spark.”

“And you Candela.”

Flat voices went back and forth, so plane in tone and temperament as to be discussing the weather and not an impending battle. Each already held a poke-ball in hand. The Rocket members tensed in realization. 

“Let’s Go.” 

“Bad pun my friend.” Identical shark like grins flashed at the assembled grunts. And the clearing descended into Chaos. 

XXX XXX

35 minutes later, from the sky came a harsh wind. Bitter, scorching and smelling faintly of Ozone, it caressed everyone still standing in the field. It heralded the snap of lightning and crack of thunder from the arrival of Zaptos. It whispered of fire and ash, and the slow waltz of Moltres from the trees. It sang of the return of Annie, protected by the chill of her Leader Articuno. A chill that seemed to be Alive in a way that Wind normally wasn’t. The Rocket Grunts that where still standing felt fear, for it was the eyes of the Legendary Birds that they saw. And they did not look inclined to offer Mercy. 

“So, dinner is on you then is it Go?” 

“Absolutely, I made the bet, I will stand by it.”

“Now, that’s not fair, you don’t bet with me Go.” Zaptos sounded close to whining as he approached the human who stood as his second. The already yellow eyes crackled with energy at what it was taking in. the piles of fainted Pokémon where just the beginning 

“That’s because you cheat, you damn flying asshole.” 

“well now, that’s not a nice thing to say.” Zaptos sounded smug. “And here I came to get you, save you really, from this stinking trash.”

A flick of fingers and Go’s Pokémon returned to his side, Carl’s following without hesitation.

“I appreciate the help, even if neither of us are shrinking violets.” Blood seeped out from a cut on Go’s for arm, slowly beginning to stain the jacket, proof of the careless attacks they had already withstood. 

The taste of Ozone in the air increased as Zaptos stood straight in front of the assembled Rocket remnant, then with a thunderous snap the Pokémon itself landed, wings spread behind its chosen avatar. Smoke rose from the overheated Brush as Moltres approached and knelt beside Carl. Checking him over for similar injuries. Only the presence of Articuno kept them from a full forest fire as the power of the legendary was amplified by the rage of their Chosen. 

Articunos own wrath was only satiated by the sure step of Annie behind them, as they approached the Rocket Remnant. Blanche was even present (even if only a shade) in the cruel smile on their face, as from the winds generated by their element drifted several dozen rocket symbols ripped off uniforms floated around them. 

The fragments burst into flames as three leaders stood together each backed by their legendary; Candela’s rage and motrese’s power becoming one with Spark and Zaptos as the rumble of thunder came closer and closer. 

The sky darkened and darkened. The threat of a storm rolled overhead. For a long moment everyone was still.

Still. Barely breathing.

Still. Only a quiver of fingers to betray nerves.

And then Lightning split the sky and slammed down into a tree so close everyone felt the ground shake and the air spark. 

Rocket exploded into motion, with shouts of attack commands and in the reverberation of thunder, and with a blast of sound unheard over the thunder, the second battle started.

It wasn’t much of a battle.

Compared to the might of the three furious legendries all other attacks where like paper on the wind.  
Annie jogged over to her fellow seconds, unconcerned by the chaos around her.

“Are you two ok?” she reached into the bag slung over her shoulder and pulled out a fresh water bottle. A handful of bandages joined the party as she reached out to start cleaning up her friends. Go settled to the ground and looked up at Annie, noticing she had her fair share of scrapes and bruises. One wrist was wrapped in a brace from them having to tie Wingding’s to her so she wouldn’t slip. As they got cleaned up, they watched the three leaders do what they do best, destroy their opponents. 

In short order three leaders stood in the shoes of monsters. Candela turned to her second, offering to carry him back to the tower. There was a strength in her hands as she hoisted him onto her back.

Spark offered a smirk as he ambled over to Go who was now sprawled in the lightly charred grass. 

“you want a lift too?” he snickers at the face Go pulls in reply. 

“You should carry Annie instead.” Came the exceptionally flat reply. Blanche swept up their second before Spark could take the sarcastic suggestion to heart. They set off at a brisk pace in the direction of the city, Annie making a strangled squeaking sound as she is scooped off the ground. 

It is a quiet walk back to the city.

Ash and Ozone drift on the breeze. No one comments on the quiet of the field left behind them.

Or the burnt smell of cloth…


End file.
